


I Think We Missed It

by holstinspace



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Cliche, Fluff, Hurt Spock, Kirk is adjusting rather well, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Picard is incredibly done, Protective Bones, Protective Spock, Q is a teasing binch, Short Chapters, Time Travel, kinda cheesy, lots of fluff, no real place in canon, q tries to be nice, qcard, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holstinspace/pseuds/holstinspace
Summary: Q decides to give Picard a present after a rough morning. Unfortunately, this present is none other than Captain Kirk, who had been enjoying his morning until he was taken from the bridge of his Enterprise to the holding cell of Picard's.Or:Q is actually trying to be nice, Picard is extremely irritated, Kirk is confused but otherwise indifferent, Spock is pissed, and Bones just wants some damn peace.





	1. Good Morning

James T. Kirk grinned to himself as he stood in front of the replicator, waiting patiently for his morning coffee. He was in a good mood today, something that both pleased and perplexed him. Usually he didn’t feel this energetic until _after_ his coffee, however, he had a feeling about today. Something amazing was going to happen.

“Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle!”

Jim laughed as Bones appeared at his side, Spock closely behind him. “Morning, Bones. What’s all the fuss about?”

“You caught me by surprise. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy to be awake.”

Jim raised an eyebrow and grabbed the mug that finally appeared from the replicator. “I’m always in a good mood when I wake up, Bones.” At the doctor’s look of disbelief, he turned to Spock for some help. “Right, Mr. Spock?”

Spock hesitated. “Captain, I’m afraid Doctor McCoy is right. You do seem rather…irritable in the morning.”

Jim narrowed his eyes as a smug look came across Bones’ face, making sure Spock knew that he felt betrayed. He took a long sip of his lukewarm coffee and sighed. “I guess you’re right, then. Spock, we should head to the bridge,” he inclined his head towards the turbo lift. “Care to join us, Bones?”

“No, I’d much rather spend my morning in peace.”

Jim huffed. “Suit yourself, old man. Come on, Spock, let’s give Bones the peace he _desperately_ needs.” With an amused look and a dramatic pivot, the captain made his way to the turbo lift, his first officer directly behind him. When they entered the lift and started for the bridge, his grin returned.

“Captain? May I ask why you’re in such good spirits?” Spock asked, an extremely small amount of amusement in his voice.

The turbo lift doors opened to the bridge. Jim Kirk turned to his friend and gave him a half-hearted shrug. “I just have a feeling about today.”

Spock hummed slightly and took his place at the science station as Kirk all but jumped into the captain’s chair. “What do we got, morning crew?” he asked before picking at a thread on his golden uniform.

“Nothing yet, sir,” Uhura answered quickly, “no emergency frequencies, nothing from Starfleet…”

“Seems like my feeling was right,” Kirk mused, “today’s going to be a good day. Boring, but good.”

The universe seemed to disagree. As Jim began to sit straighter in his chair, his vision of the bridge began to fade. His entire body began to ache, like he’d just been beamed aboard by a malfunctioning transporter. He thought he could hear someone call his name, but it was distant. He could see Spock rush towards him, but it was in vain. A second later, he was gone, leaving the captain’s chair on the bridge completely empty.


	2. A Gift

Picard was irritated. More than irritated. Downright enraged.

The entire morning had been a wreck. From trying to accommodate the ambassador of Kulom to having to deal with a replicator malfunction, Picard was already at his wits end. To make matters worse, Commander Riker had accidentally insulted the ambassador’s wife, and Councillor Troi had been sending him updates on an incident that involved several of his crewmembers and an alien species they had reportedly thought were cacti.

Picard sighed and sunk into the chair in his quarters. There was no possible way the morning could get any worse.

“What’s troubling you, _mon capitaine_?”

Picard groaned and held his head in his hands. “Not now, Q,” he muttered, ignoring the small part of him that was glad to see him.

“Jean-Luc, you wound me,” Q replied, a hand at his heart. He propped himself against Picard’s desk, staring down at the captain with interest. “Do tell me what occupies your thoughts.”

“It’s nothing, Q.” Picard replied, looking up at the omnipotent being. Surprisingly, Q’s expression was nothing but genuine concern. Picard sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to lie to him. He told him about the stress of the mornings events, leaving out the bit about the alien cacti. Q didn’t need any more evidence to prove that the human race was an idiotic one.

“That does sound stressful,” Q admitted, tapping his chin in thought. “Why don’t I take you someplace nice?”

“No.”

“Oh,” Q pouted miserably, “why not?”

“I have neither the time nor the patience for your games today.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc. You’ll only be gone for a minute.”

“No, Q.” Picard sighed, turning away from the omnipotent being and staring out at the stars. As he heard Q leave, he found himself thinking back to the hundreds of things on his list. His thoughts carried him to previous Starfleet captains, particularly one by the name of James T. Kirk. He wondered, in that moment, what Kirk would do in his situation.

He jumped when Q appeared directly in front of him, a smug look on his face. “You know, Jean-Luc,” he started, his eyes shining with mischief. “You could always ask Captain Kirk yourself.”

“I don’t want to travel back in time, Q.”

Exasperated, Q rested his hands on Picard’s hips. The captain’s heart began to beat wildly as a blush covered his face. He felt like he was back at the academy, blushing over one of his many crushes. “You don’t have to, Jean-Luc. I know how hesitant you are to leave the _Enterprise_.” Q murmured.

The affectionate tone Q was using was almost too much for Picard. He didn’t want to think about their…whatever this was at the moment. He knew Q was just using him for something, and there were already so many problems on his mind. Q gently placed a hand on his face, tipping his chin upward. Picard held his breath, fighting the need to lean forward and kiss him.

“That’s why I brought him here and put him in the holding cell.”

Picard jolted out of Q’s hold. “ _What_?”

“I said-“

“I know what you said!” Picard threw his hands in the air in dismay. And here he thought they were having a romantic moment.

“You don’t think this is romantic? I stole a starship captain for you!” Q exclaimed.

“Quit reading my mind, Q. Put him back!”

“No.”

“ _Q._ ”

“ _Jean-Luc_.” Q pleaded, taking Picard’s hand into his own. “Just…accept my gift. I won’t put him back until you use him.”

“That sounds awfully lewd.” Picard blurted, still in shock.

“Oh, Jean-Luc, your mind is peculiar,” Q winked at him and disappeared.

“Bastard,” Picard muttered. He tapped his comm badge, dreading the thought of explaining the situation to Captain Picard.

“Picard to Commander Riker,” he said clearly.

_“Aye, sir?”_

“Please accompany me to the holding cells.”

_“May I ask why?”_

“Q…seems to have left me a present.”


	3. Two Captains, One Enterprise

Jim grumbled and hit the barrier with his head this time, wincing at the pain that followed. He could almost hear Spock and Bones berating him about how idiotic he was, something he would have found comforting at the moment. He threw one last punch before sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cell, deciding to take a small break.

As he began to calm himself and think, he found that there was something in the back of his mind that felt empty, almost as if a part of him had been removed. He didn’t know what it was, or why it wasn’t there anymore. He _did_ , however, have a feeling that it was caused by his sudden disappearance from the bridge.

The turbo lift doors to his right opened to reveal a stern, balding man alongside a dashing man with wonderful hair and a beard. Kirk blinked at the younger one, a small smile growing on his face. He was a charmer, that was for sure. He’d have to keep an eye on him.

“Ensign, please release Captain Kirk from the cell,” the older gentleman said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sounded extremely worn out, like he had just woken up merely a few hours after running a 5k marathon.

The barrier separating Jim from the rest of the room powered down. Kirk stood and took a tentative step towards the men in front of him. “Thank you…I guess,” He said, deciding to be polite.

The older man held out his hand. “I’m Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.”

Kirk let out a bark of laughter. “I think you have it wrong my friend,” he shook the man’s hand nonetheless. “Captain James T. Kirk, of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.”

“Yes,” Picard mused, “I know who you are. This may be hard to believe, but you’ve been transported to the future by an omnipotent being known as Q.”

“Oh, okay.” Kirk replied dumbly.

The man beside Picard held out his hand, as if to break the awkward silence. “Commander Riker, sir. The ship’s first officer.”

Kirk shook his hand as well, the emptiness in his mind seeming more apparent at the mention of a first officer. _Spock_ , he thought, _I wonder if he’s okay_.

“We’re sorry for interrupting your day,” Picard said, starting to walk towards the lift. “It must have been a shock to you.”

“Yes…it was interesting, to say the least.”

“We hope your crew is doing fine without you,” Commander Riker chimed in, a smile on his face.

Kirk returned it. “Don’t worry, Commander Riker. My first officer could easily replace me as captain any day.”

Picard threw an amused look at him as they clambered into the lift. “As could mine.”

In less time than usual, the doors opened to reveal what appeared to be the bridge. Jim couldn’t help but gawk at the clean, new design and the new technology. The future was truly something to behold. He glanced around the room as Picard took his seat at the captain’s chair, taking note of the personnel.

“Captain, you have a Klingon on your ship,” he remarked, blinking up at the Klingon who stood merely a few feet away from him.

“Yes. That’s Commander Worf, head of security.”

Kirk smiled and held out a hand, which Worf reluctantly took with a huff. He was glad that the Federation and the Klingon Empire were finally getting along, and he bowed his head respectfully in Worf’s direction.

Another member of interest was the man whom the captain had replaced at the chair. Tall, somewhat handsome, with brown hair and golden eyes. He couldn’t help but stare as the subject in question blinked at him.

“Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ ,” He said with wonder. Before he could continue, Picard cut him off.

“That is Lieutenant Commander Data. You’ll have plenty of time to hear what he has to say. For now, join me in my ready room.” Picard motioned towards a room at the other end of the bridge. “Number One, you have the bridge.”

“Aye, sir.” Riker replied.

They stepped into Picard’s quarters and sat on his sofa. It was strange, being inside a room so big and… _modern_. His quarters weren’t nearly as large as these, even with his and Spock’s shared washroom.

“I suppose you have questions,” Picard started, clearing his throat.

Kirk raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You don’t say?”

“I’ll do my best to answer them.”

They were silent for a moment as Jim picked at his golden cuffs. “You said someone named… _Q_ did this?”

“That is correct, yes.”

“Why? _How_?”

Picard sighed and stood again, beginning to pace. “You see, Q has the power to do just about anything he wants. If he wanted to, say, destroy a moon, he could do it with just the wave of his hand…” Picard stopped himself, his hands clasped together behind his back. “I was having a bit of a rough morning, and I found myself wondering how you would handle it. I must admit, you’re one of the main reasons I joined Starfleet in the first place.”

Kirk blinked at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck. He chuckled weakly. “I can’t be that great of a captain.”

Picard raised an eyebrow. “Regardless of how you feel about your leadership, you were -are – one of the greatest captains in Starfleet history.” Picard paused to let the information sink in. Kirk awkwardly looked away, unsure of how to reply. “As I was saying, I was trying to put myself in your shoes. What would Kirk do? In the end, Q showed up and read my thoughts, thus bringing you here as some sort of gift.”

Kirk tilted his head. “This Q fellow seems interesting.”

“Interesting isn’t the word I would use. Selfish, pompous, a pain in the ass. He causes nothing but trouble.” Picard raved, his face becoming redder the more he spoke.

“You like having him around, don’t you?” Kirk asked calmly.

“ _What_?” Picard spluttered, freezing in his place. “I do _not_!”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Coulda fooled me, gramps,” he said under his breath.

“Pardon me?”

Jim shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. So how do I get back to my crew?”

Picard sighed once again. The man must be under a tremendous amount of stress to sigh this much. He sat down once again. “Q told me that he wouldn’t send you back until I…used you.”

“That’s rather lewd.”

“That’s exactly what I said.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both thinking on their current situation. There was no way to tell what this Q person wanted, or how he wanted him to assist Picard. This Q fellow seemed to be into some wild stuff. If Jim wasn’t so irritated, he might have found it amusing.

“What do you need me to do, then?” Kirk finally asked.

“Pardon?”

“Around the ship?” Jim gave him a look he only reserved for the most idiotic of people. “If I do some errands maybe it’ll be enough for me to go home.”

Picard seemed to understand now. His eyes flicked to the ceiling as he thought. “Well…there is this one issue with the cacti aliens…”

“Cacti…aliens…?”


	4. T'hy'la

Commander Spock rubbed his temple as another wave of pain interrupted his work. He gritted his teeth and peered closer at the screen in front of him, playing, pausing, and rewinding the security footage.

“Come on, Spock. I need to get a look at that head of yours.” Doctor McCoy insisted, tugging on the Vulcan’s arm. “You took an awful tumble on the bridge.”

Spock let out an involuntary growl, pulling his arm away from the doctor. “I will not repeat myself, doctor.”

“Look, you’re no help to Jim if you’re sick.”

“I’m no help to the Captain if I am not looking.”

“You’ve been here for hours, you stubborn, green-blooded hobgoblin!”

Spock began to tune Doctor McCoy out, letting his voice fade into the background as he searched his mind for Jim’s presence. Once again, all he was met with was pain. The raw pain of a presence being ripped from one’s mind.

“ _Spock_!”

Spock shook himself, suddenly finding himself in the doctor’s arms. He huffed and began to move, only to groan when his head started spinning.

“What’s wrong with you, man?” McCoy asked, mostly to himself. He helped the Vulcan stand and supported him as they exited the room and headed towards sickbay. “You’ve really lost it, haven’t you?”

“This is completely unnecessary,” Spock replied, hiding his face from the ensigns they passed down the hall.

“You turned into a ghost! You fainted…again!”

“Trivial.”

“Trivial my ass!” McCoy grumbled. “I’m calling in Doctor M’Benga, he can deal with your attitude.”

Spock refrained from giving in to his emotions too much. He had already slipped up when Jim disappeared. He winced. Even the Captain’s name made his head ache.

They entered sickbay and collapsed onto a biobed. Spock used this as an opportunity to escape, however the doctor seemed to be stronger than he appeared. He held Spock down and stuck a hypo in his neck. He was starting to think that the legends were true. McCoy really must keep them under his sleeve at all times.

“It’s for your own good, Spock. I can’t let you work until we figure out why you’re in such pain.” McCoy said, the unspoken apology clear on his face.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “This is not logical, doctor. Who will command the ship?”

“Scotty.”

“The science station?”

“Uhura.”

“Who will take Uhura’s place?”

McCoy let out a groan of frustration. “Would you just be quiet?” He then pressed the comm button on the wall and hailed M’Benga. “M’Benga’s going to fix you up, then you can go back to being the acting captain of this ship. Until then, you’re stuck here.”

Spock huffed as McCoy turned his back and left the room. He stared at the three other biobeds in the room, his mind wandering towards the image of James Kirk, his _T’hy’la_. He slowly blinked at the word. _T’hy’la_.

That was when he realized where the pain was truly coming from. This wasn’t just a bond between friends being ripped from his mind. No, it was much more complicated. It was a bond between _lovers_.

Spock…was in love with James Kirk.

Shaking the effects of the hypo off as best as he could, Spock stood with newfound strength and hurried his way to his quarters. He was going to get the captain back, and there was no getting in his way.


	5. Q

Q was confused.

He thought he was doing the right thing, bringing the older starship captain to Picard. Or maybe he was thinking about the wrong universe, where everyone was okay with Kirk being aboard.

It turns out, everyone was not okay with it, and everyone was upset at him. Mainly Kirk and Picard.

Q decided that he needed to simply be in nowhere, nowhen, so he could think about what he had done. He thought he was giving Picard the gift of a lifetime. Who else gets to meet their idol? No one! That’s who!

Why shouldn’t he have brought Kirk to Picard’s era? Picard needed help, he was giving him some help! Was it the way he did it? Maybe he should have asked first.

Maybe he should apologize.

Startled at the realization, Q threw himself across the galaxy. Him? Apologize? Never. Never, ever.

Although, thinking about Picard made him…feel something. He felt nervous? Confused? Guilty?

Guilty. Yes. Mostly guilt.

But why guilt?

Q frowned and decided he needed to investigate further. He appeared onto Picard’s _Enterprise_ in the blink of a human eye, which, by the way, was an infinite amount of time for Q. He kept out of anyone’s sight, floating his way around until he found Picard, who was in his ready room. He sighed inwardly, finding himself drawn to the captain, who was rather aggressively typing something into a PAD. Frowning, Q moved onto the bridge, where Captain Kirk was in a deep discussion with Data.

It had been a day or so since Kirk had been aboard this new _Enterprise_. He seemed to be adjusting, except for the hole that appeared in his mind when Q drew near.

The hole, more like a large tear. A fraying tear.

It must be hurting. Unless…the captain didn’t know it was there in the first place.

Q reached out to the gap in Kirk’s mind and gasped.

Images of a Vulcan filled his vision. A Vulcan who wasn’t fully Vulcan. He felt affection, longing, and the feeling of complete loss. Suddenly, his heart was beating in the most painful way. Suddenly, he felt the pain of a severed bond.

Q pulled away, leaving the _Enterprise_. He needed some time to think about what he was doing. He needed a plan, a strategy. He needed his heart to stop pounding and the thoughts of Picard looking at him the way Kirk looked at Spock to leave his mind.

That’s when he realized what all of this meant. Why he wanted to please Picard so badly. It wasn’t for himself, he wasn’t as selfish as he thought.

No, Q loved Picard the way Kirk loved Spock. Fully, completely. He realized that he had to apologize. He had to apologize for leading Picard on when he didn’t mean to, for bringing him gifts he didn’t want. For all of the harassment and the games and the near-death experiences.

Q sat on a comet and thought.


	6. Councillor Troi Knows

“How long have you been a Councillor, Ms. Troi?”

Deanna Troi was not having the diversion. “Long enough to know when someone is avoiding something.”

James Kirk sighed and sunk deeper into the chair. “I have no clue why I’m here on this ship, or why I’m here talking to you.”

“You collapsed on the bridge, we took you to sickbay, you were muttering about your head hurting.” Picard drawled in the corner of the room.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, gramps.”

“If you call me that one more time, your mind will be the least of your concerns.”

“Let’s just get on with it?” Councillor Troi pleaded.

Kirk rolled his eyes like a petulant teen and sat up. “Ever since I got here, there’s been this…emptiness in the back of my mind. I’m not sure why it’s there, or how it got there, but it’s been annoying me for the two days I’ve been here.” He paused, idly rubbing his hands together. “Yesterday, the emptiness started to grow, and then for a second, it felt complete…only, it was _wrong_. There was nothing familiar about it.”

“Could someone be trying to steal Captain Kirk’s thoughts?” Picard asked.

Deanna closed her eyes and shook her head. “No, Captain,” she replied, “I’ve felt this presence before. Although…I can’t exactly tell. It’s been too long since it happened.”

Picard sighed and stood, beginning to pace. Kirk raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how a Starfleet captain could be so in control and yet so antsy. He was certainly a get-up-and-go guy but…he knew how to stay still in an important meeting.

“There is something else though…” Deanna continued after a moment.

“Yes?” Picard and Kirk asked in unison.

“Your first officer? He’s…Vulcan?”

Kirk perked up at the mention of Spock. “Yeah, why? Is Spock in my mind somehow?”

Deanna frowned. “His presence was there until recently. There are only frays of it left in your mind. Perhaps this was the emptiness you described?”

“Spock and I had a bond?” Kirk asked.

“Yes…he could have easily severed the bond before it got as strong as it was, but he chose not to. He must hold you in very high regard.”

Kirk felt a blush rise to his face. He had no idea how much he really meant to Spock. However, that would mean that Spock had lost the bond too. He must be in terrible pain…

“This still doesn’t explain the presence in his mind, though,” Picard said. “No one on board has the ability to…” he trailed off, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a tight frown. “No one on board…Councillor, is there a chance that this presence could be Q?”

Deanna blinked slowly, then nodded her head. Almost before she could answer, Picard left the room, leaving Troi and Kirk to awkwardly stare at each other.


	7. An Apology, A Reunion

It wasn’t long before Picard had an entire speech planned out. He was finally going to confront Q. These games that he was playing had to end somehow, and if it had to end in a strongly worded letter, so be it. Picard gripped the PAD in his hand as he heard Q appear from behind him. When he turned around, however, his anger seemed to dissipate. He frowned, lowering the PAD and placing it on the desk.

Q looked…nervous. Scared out of his mind. His brown eyes were wide and apprehensive, his face pale. Picard couldn’t help but feel worried.

“Jean-Luc…” Q spoke softly, as if speaking any louder would hurt him.

“What’s wrong?” Picard asked, quickly at Q’s side.

“I…I came to tell you something,” Q replied, averting his gaze. “Look, Jean-Luc…I’m sorry. For a lot of things. For…everything, really.”

“You came to apologize?” It wasn’t an accusation, more of a surprised statement.

“Yes…I realized something, so I came here yesterday to find out if I was right, and then I felt so _guilty_.” Q finally looked up at the captain. “I’ve never felt that guilty in most of my existence. I realized that I should apologize to you…and that I…I love you.”

Something went through Picard like a lightning bolt. “You…love me?” He asked quietly.

“I know. You must think this is another joke. Well, it isn’t!” Q crossed his arms defensively, his panic apparent in his voice. “I…look, I’m genuinely sorry I made you feel like I was just using you. I didn’t realize…”

“Q. You can stop.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

Picard shook his head.

“I did a lot of research and thinking for this!”

“Q, your apology has been accepted.”

Q fell silent, then suddenly, he grabbed Picard’s hand. “I must know if you feel the same way. Please? If not I’ll let you be, I promise.”

Picard didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this vulnerable Q. This was the apology he had always wanted, but he didn’t want Q in such a hurt state.

“Q, you’ve read my mind.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“You know how I feel.”

“You’re disgusted.”

This time, Picard _did_ laugh. “No! For an omnipotent being you’re really not good at perception.”

“Just tell me!”

“I feel the same way, Q. I have for a while. I pretended to hate you because I didn’t want to admit it to myself.” Picard affectionately brushed a curl out of Q’s face. “I thought you were playing with me, which was why I kept myself as guarded around you as possible at all times.”

Q smirked, his arms resting on Picard’s shoulders. “I knew this was the reality where everything went well.”

Right before Q could even lean forward, red lights flashed and klaxons blared.

_“Red alert! All hands to battle stations!”_

Q and Picard rushed out of the ready room and onto the bridge at the same time as Captain Kirk. On the viewscreen emerged a large ship that was eerily similar to the _Enterprise_.

“How in the world…” Q muttered.

“Holy shit!” Kirk exclaimed, pointing to the ship. “That’s my ship!”

Picard rushed to the captain’s chair, ushering Riker to his own seat. He canceled the red alert and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Captain, do you really think that’s wise?” Troi asked at his left.

“Why? What do you sense?”

“Well, the Vulcan, sir. He’s…extremely upset.”

Jim turned to look at the two of them. “Spock? Upset?”

Q hummed, perched like a cat on the top of Jean-Luc’s chair. “He wants you back, captain.”

“Who the hell are you?”

Picard sighed loudly. “Captain Kirk, this is Q. He’s the one who brought you here.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ the asshole. I got it.” Kirk grumbled.

Picard sighed once more, feeling as if he had aged 20 years. “Open hailing frequencies.”

Soon enough, Commander Spock appeared on the viewscreen, looking rather pissed for a Vulcan.

“I am Spock, acting captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. I notice that you are also piloting a version of the _Enterprise_.” The Vulcan said.

“Indeed, Mr. Spock.” Picard replied tiredly.

“Where is Captain James T. Kirk?”

“Spock! I’m over here!” Jim jumped in front of Picard, waving his hands.

They heard the Vulcan let out a small sigh of relief before turning his attention back to Picard. “I trust you have treated him well?”

“Spock, I’m living like a king. I might just stay,” Kirk joked.

Something strange crossed the Vulcan’s face, but it was gone before Picard could place it. “I do hope you’re joking, captain. We do need you aboard this _Enterprise_.”

“Of course, Spock. How could I leave my favourite first officer?”

A shade of green crossed Spock’s skin. “Captain Picard, please release Captain Kirk.”

“Of course,” Picard complied. He was about to send them to the transporter room when Q stepped in.

“I’ll send him back, and then I’ll send you all back to the era you belong in.” He said. “I’m taking responsibility, and I would like to make it up to you.”

Spock bristled. “It does not matter to me who brings the captain, I simply want him aboard my ship.”

Kirk smiled and waved at Picard and the crew as he disappeared, reappearing on the bridge of his ship. The communication cut off, and they watched through the viewscreen as Q put them back to where they belonged.

The bridge was silent. Picard sighed happily. Peace at last!

He moved to his ready room, Q in tow.

“You did the right thing today. I’m proud,” Picard admitted when the doors closed. Q had a smug grin on his face.

“Maybe I should handle all of your delegations?”

“Maybe you should shut your damn mouth.”

Q laughed and kissed him. When they pulled away, Q wrapped his arms around Jean-Luc, trapping him into a bone crushing hug.

Picard wasn’t even a little irritated.


	8. An Awkward Confession

“How are you? Bones told me what happened.”

That was never a good start to a conversation, but Jim supposed he had to use it.

“I’m adequate. The doctor was acting irrationally.” Spock replied, knowing damn well it was a lie.

“By wanting to take care of you? Oh yeah, _so_ irrational. What were you thinking, escaping sickbay like that? And risking the lives of not only you and Bones but the entire crew to travel to the future? I believe you were the irrational one in this situation, Spock."

Spock fell silent, staring at his hands. He looked as guilty as a Vulcan could look. Suddenly, he winced, his hand flying to his temple. Jim frowned and covered the hand with his own, suddenly feeling the Vulcan’s presence in his mind again. Spock looked up at him, his face passive but his eyes wide and watery. He couldn’t even imagine the pain this must have caused his first officer.

“I’m sorry, Spock.” Jim murmured, his thumb brushing over Spock’s fingers.

The Vulcan stiffened, glancing at him wearily.

“What? Oh – shit! Jesus!” Kirk pulled his hand away, remembering the one class he took on Vulcan biology. _Great,_ Kirk thought bitterly. _Let’s make out with our first officer right in his quarters._

“It’s quite alright, Captain,” Spock tried to assure him, his voice sounding strained.

“Are – are you feeling a little better?” Jim asked dumbly.

“Most definitely. Your presence is already there.”

They fell into an awkward silence, Jim wanting to fly into the sun and Spock wondering what the hell just happened. Finally, Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, Spock…I gotta tell you something.”

Spock blinked in surprise. “Proceed.”

“I had this empty feeling in my mind the entire time I was in the future. It was annoying at first, but then I started to feel lonely,” Kirk sighed, “what I’m trying to say is…I missed you.”

Spock seemed to mull on his words for a moment. “I must confess something, Captain.”

“Of course, go ahead.”

“While you were gone, the pain in my mind was nearly unbearable. I lost control of my emotions, especially with Doctor McCoy.” Spock glanced at the doors, as if debating whether he should leave now before he continued. “While I was more in touch with my emotions, I found that I…have a great deal of affection for you. Jim… _T_ _’hy’la_ , I came to the logical conclusion that I feel... _love_ for you.”

Jim stopped breathing, wondering if this was all some strange dream. Spock never opened up this much to _anybody_ before. Maybe he was having some weird side effects from everything that had happened.

“I understand,” Spock said suddenly, “I apologize for any distress this may have caused you.”

Kirk laughed, a loud, unnecessary laugh. “That’s not necessary, Spock. I believe…I feel the same way.”

Spock’s face seemed to light up, his eyes showing more warmth than he had ever seen. Jim grinned at him, feeling a rush of love and affection for the Vulcan.

Jim never wanted that feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed how cheesy and cliche it was :D


End file.
